


Strange

by Rachiella3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, fluff for all!, genderbent, genderswapped, lol idk why but I really like genderbent ml XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiella3/pseuds/Rachiella3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant to kiss her. It just sort of happened.</p><p>It felt like betrayal...but he couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

"Marin!" Alyn called his best friend from across the street. He ran over and stopped at Marin's feet, panting and out of breath. "You'll never guess what!"

Knowing Alyn, it must've been something related to his favourite supers: Ladybug and Chat Noire. He sighed. "What?"

"This!" The boy gasped as a phone was thrust in his face. Displayed on the small screen was a blurry photo of Ladybug and Chat. Kissing.

Marin's face erupted in a thousand shades of red. "W-wh-where did you get that?" he stammered. He hadn't thought anyone had seen them.

It looked as though little tiny flashlights were flickering inside Alyn's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "Well, after that last akuma attack I'm sure you remember I very nearly got myself sacrificed again. Albeit, this time by the 'Rain-Maker'-the poor guy only wanted rain."

"Alyn, I hope you know your safety is more important than the daily scoop on Chat and Ladybug."

"Anyway," Alyn said, ignoring his friend, "after the akuma was cleansed and Chat fished me out of that pond I was thrown in, I got...sorta...lost."

He paused momentarily then continued, "so I walked around for a bit trying to make my way to the Eiffel tower so I could get home from there but it's not as easy as you'd think with all those crazy twisted streets everywhere. I was walking down yet another dead end when guess who I caught at the end of it?!" He was practically singing.

"Did they see you?" He asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

"If they saw me do you think I'd still be alive?"

Ha, no kidding! If Ladybug had caught that nosy reporter he would've wrung his neck and put his corpse on the clothes line to air out.

"Good point," he replied, willing himself not to strangle the brown-haired fanboy.

Just as Alyn was about to open his mouth to spew more gossip about the two heroes' secret love, the bell rang. Marin had never been so relieved to start school in his entire life. Usually, he was the one who slept through all his alarms and was late every day, and what did he get when he finally came to school on time? His best friend shoving photos of him kissing Chat. _Wonderful._

He spent most of the day staring at the back of Adrienne's head. Goodness her hair was beautiful-just like Chat's. He hadn't meant to kiss her. It just sort of happened.

* * *

_They had just finished cleansing the akuma when Chat's ring started to beep. "Crap!" She said, running behind a cluster of large bushes to recharge her kwami. They had chased the akuma really far into a nearby city during the fight and neither of them knew how to get home._

_Within a couple minutes, Chat had retransformed and Ladybug had helped the confused man grasp the situation and leave the scene to return home. He spotted Chat dragging a soaked Alyn out of the park's pond and rolled his eyes-of course he couldn't swim._

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

_Alyn's eyes were all glittery and Ladybug just knew Chat would be stuck there for a couple hours while Alyn interviewed her for the Ladyblog. He had to act fast. Curse Alyn and his stupid, new water-proof phone._

_Quickly, he grabbed Chat's left arm and dragged her away from the park. He kept running until they were completely lost in a myriad of twisted alleyways and dead ends. Whoops._

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

_"What is it?!" Chat demanded, her face glowing a faint crimson._

_Realizing he'd been gripping her arm rather tightly the entire time, Ladybug released her arm, rubbing the back of his neck rather sheepishly before coughing a couple times. "Sorry, I just knew he'd keep you there all day if I didn't do something. He's relentless ya know." He laughed nervously and shifted his gaze to the wall behind Chat._

_She looked up at him suspiciously before smiling. Her smile was really something. Ladybug hated to admit it but she was extremely cute when she was genuinely happy._

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

_"My Lady," he frowned at the pet name, "you're running out of time."_

_"Well I know that," he whispered in a slightly more husky voice and then coughing once more._

_"Are you getting a little sick, my lady?" She looked a bit concerned._

_He shrugged it off. "Probably."_

_**Beep. Beep.** _

_Ladybug began to look panicked. He started to turn to find a place to hide and detransform. "Wait," Chat almost whispered, grabbing his arm._

_"What?" He spun around to face her but didn't expect her to be so close. Despite being half a head taller than her, Ladybug somehow managed to smash his lips straight into hers._

_Looking down into her eyes as their faces collided, he could tell she was just as shocked as he was. Still, that didn't stop Chat from taking full advantage of the situation._

_She pushed his back against the wall and kissed him. In the moment, Chat wasn't sure of herself, she had no time to control her reactions, she acted on impulse and impulse alone. Her own movements surprised her but she didn't relent from the kiss._

_Ladybug, while having kissed Chat once while saving her from Dark Cupid, had never experienced a kiss that was as deep and passionate as the one he was sharing with her then._

_Chat had stolen his first and second kiss when the only person he thought he loved was Adrienne. It felt like betrayal...but he couldn't help himself._

_**Beep.** _

_Chat gripped his arm tighter, not wanting the moment to end. Ladybug gave in and curved his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. They stayed like that for another couple seconds before relaxing their bodies and letting go of each other._

_It took Ladybug a minute to realize what had just happened. His eyes widened with shock and he stared at his partner who was also radiating a bright scarlet from ear to ear._

_His eyes widened even more when he felt his toes begin to tingle. Chat looked up from the ground in surprise as she saw the faint pink glow move up through the air revealing a pair of red jeans and a white shirt decorated with a couple flowers underneath a black, casual overshirt._

_Marin instinctively covered his face with his hands before his mask disappeared. "Ladybug?" Chat said nervously. He peeked out at her through parted fingers to see her piercing green eyes staring into his own._

_"Please?" She rested a hand on his shoulder in an act to reassure and comfort him._

_"F-fine." Slowly, he moved his hands away from his face to reveal himself. Chat's hand flew up and clapped themselves over her mouth in surprise._

_She waved her arms in front of her. "MARIN?!?!?!"_

_"Ssshhhhhh!" He swiftly covered her mouth with one hand, switching their positions so that Chat's head was against the wall. "Not so loud! Someone might hear you."_

_After the silence settled in again he removed his hand and reached into his satchel for a cookie. "Here." He handed his, now hovering, red spotted kwami the sugary treat who nodded her head in thanks and turned back to Chat._

_"So that's your kwami, huh?"_

_"U-uh yeah. Tikki."_

_"Oh, um...hello?" It came out as more of a question._

_He laughed uncomfortably as the small bug-like creature waved back while trying not to drop her cookie._

_The awkwardness nestled itself into the silence and their eyes shifted around the three walls surrounding them. Marin breathed a sigh of relief when Tikki signaled that she was recharged._

_"I guess I'll be off then." He smiled apologetically. "Tikki, spots on!" Chat watched in awe as Marin transformed into the Ladybug she'd always admired._

_"Sorry if I disappointed you," he said softly before jumping into the top of one of the buildings surrounding them._

_"Wai-" she started, but he was already gone._

* * *

His face reddened at the memory. He looked down into his notebook and ran a hand through his messy tangle of uncombed hair. How was he going to face Chat now?

Adrienne turned around in her seat to face Marin. "Hey Marin, you okay?"

"O-oh, uh...yeah," he stuttered in a raspy voice, averting his eyes. He felt his cheeks become hot and held his head lower so she couldn't see his face.

Unsatisfied with his answer, Adrienne swiveled back around to face the teacher. He wasn't telling the truth and she knew it.

The previous evening's events had troubled Marin. Much of the night had been spent tossing and turning in bed so he hadn't gotten much sleep which didn't help his worsening condition.

By the time the bell for lunch rang, Marin was beginning to feel light-headed. "Hey, you okay bro?" Alyn asked as he leaned on his shoulder for support.

"I think I'm coming down with something actually," he replied quietly through his now obvious laboured breathing.

Just then, Nina walked by with Adrienne on they're way out for lunch. "Dude, you don't look so good," she commented.

"Marin, are you feeling unwell?" Adrienne asked sounding extremely worried.

His already pink face continued to overheat as Adrienne drew closer to him. A small hand pressed against his hot forehead. "You're burning up! You should've stayed home today, Marin. I knew you weren't alright earlier!"

Adrienne pulled her hand away from the boy and took a couple steps back so he could see her whole face when she spoke. "You sure you can get home for lunch by yourself?"

"I-I'm sure." Marin pushed himself off Alyn so that he was standing on his own two feet before walking a few paces towards Adrienne. "See? Fine."

No sooner had he uttered that last word, he collapsed to the ground taking Adrienne out with him. The smaller girl groaned under his weight. He was heavier than she expected.

"Dudette, you okay?" her best friend asked, startled.

"I'm good but I'm not so sure about Marin over here." She glanced at the unconscious boy laying on top of her, his face resting on her shoulder. How had she had never noticed how completely adorable he was?

She heard a quick "snap" and looked up to see that Alyn had whipped out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture. Marin'll thank me later," he said bluntly and snickered a little bit.

Confused, Adrienne shifted Marin onto his side and carefully got up, slung his arm over her shoulders so she could carry his weight more easily. Her two friends' jaws fell to the ground at the swiftness and strength she just used to bring herself and Marin to an upright position again.

"What?" she asked, "we had a few lessons on injuries and stuff in fencing. This situation actually came up quite a bit." They seemed to buy it so she didn't elaborate any further. "So, either of you gonna help me lug this guy to the nurse's office?"

* * *

Upon regaining consciousness, Marin found himself in his own home, lying on the chaise in his room.

Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck. How did he get home? He could have sworn he was at school a couple minutes ago. In fact, he wasn't feeling too hot either - or rather, he was feeling a little too hot.

Groggily getting up and stumbling his way over to the window, Marin lifted the top pane up to let some fresh air in and cool him down a little. Just as he was considering going downstairs, the trap door on his floor opened to reveal his mother underneath carrying a bowl of something.

"Oh! Marin you're awake, that's great!" she exclaimed. He sat back down on his couch and looked curiously at his mother. "I made you some chicken soup!" she announced merrily, holding up a tray with a steaming bowl.

"How did I get here?" Marin asked confused.

"You had a fever and passed out at school and it seems one of your friends carried you to the nurse's office and the school called us after that so we came and brought you home."

"You carried me up the stairs?"

"Yup!"

"That doesn't sound like it was very fun for you or very safe for either of us. You could have just left me on the main floor and not have gone through all the trouble of carrying me to my room." he said, bewildered.

"We had company over downstairs. Couldn't have you drooling on the couch everyone was sitting on," she said with a happy-go-lucky sort of grin.  
Marin accepted her answer and decided not to ask anything else. All of the extended chatter was sapping away the little energy he had left.

"Anyway," his mum continued, "you've been excused from school until you feel better. I'll leave your soup on your desk for you and go back downstairs to entertain our guests. Have some when it cools down and get some more rest. You've always had a terrible immune system." She laughed and climbed back down the ladder, closing the trap door behind her.

Now that he thought about it, he was starving. He hadn't had lunch and it looked like school was just about to let out. Listening to his growling stomach, he sat down at his desk to drink his soup.

It was warm and soothing - the perfect mix of flavours so it tasted delicious without being overwhelming or too strong. He'd always loved his mum's soup. He doubted any other could even compete with hers.

Once he devoured the chicken soup, he found he felt quite a bit better than before, like a small portion of his strength had been restored. Of course, he still felt tired and slow and didn't really feel like moving all that much but he was beginning to feel less sick and more so just tired.

Changing into his favourite fair of blue and white flannel pajamas, he grabbed a book and headed up to the loft where his bed was. Once he was all nice and cosy under his duvet he opened the book. The book was by far the most read out of everything he owned. It was a book of fairytales.

Even though they were cliché, childish and predictable, Marin had always felt there was a certain magic to each one that he just couldn't quite put his finger on. That was the beauty of it - his favourite part.

Tikki, who had been napping amongst the scraps of fabric scatter around his messy floor, had finally woken up and flown up to Marin's bed. "Oh, Marin! You're okay now!" The small kwami exclaimed happily. "I was so worried when you fainted on Adrienne and she had carry you to the medical room."

Suddenly, Marin bolted upright from his previously comfortable position propped up on his pulled to stair his hovering companion dead in the eye. "SHE DID WHAT?!"

* * *

After some time, Marin eventually got over his shock and got comfy with his book before promptly falling asleep. Tikki sighed at her human partner and giggled, flying back down to Marin's floor where she busied herself eating the rest of the cookies in his secret stash.

Before long, night fell upon Paris and the stars did a poor job of lighting the city without the aid of the absent moon.

Adrienne, feeling rather bored and worried about Marin, decided to go out for a midnight stroll, or rather, a midnight leap across the rooftops of unsuspecting civilians. She landed silently in the boy's balcony and carefully opened the unlocked trap door, sticking her head inside and surveying the dark-shadowed room.

Feeling the slight cool breeze tickling his nose, Marin stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes only to be met with Chat's upside-down face. He jolted upright in surprise, smashing his forehead into hers, causing her to fall from the balcony and onto his bed in an uncomfortable crumpled up position next to him.

"Hey," she laughed awkwardly, stretching herself out in a very cat-like manner.

Marin narrowed his eyes. "Hey. Mind telling me what you're doing here, Chat?"

"Just thought I'd swing by, make sure you were okay. You did kind of pass put at school and all. That's enough to worry anyone," she replied.

"And how, might I ask, did you find out about that?"


End file.
